Dragonball C: The Dark Vegeta Trilogy Part 1
by Nickyjoet
Summary: A surviving saiyan is after galactic conquest and needs the help of Son Goku and Vegeta. Also, Bulma and Goku share hidden emotions, and maybe even more...
1. Prologue

Dragonball C

Dark Vegeta Trilogy

Prologue

Darkness, there was only darkness in every direction he looked. His vessel was moving quickly, quickly toward his destination. Deep space was not one of his favorite places, even though he had spent most his life in it, perhaps which was the reason he hated it so. It was dark, and big, bigger than he was, reminding himself that he was nothing compared to the vast dark world that was outer space. Maybe it was something less than the fact he was small compared to space, maybe it wasn't the fact he had spent most of his years in it, maybe it was the fact that somewhere out there he would find what he was looking for, yet it was still so far away.

He was one of the only ones left. There were three of them now, and he was one of them. An almost extinct race of beings, thanks to that bastard Freeza. Freeza had killed millions of saiyans that fateful day. It had been the king's fault. King Vegeta had foolishly stood up to Freeza, only to be killed by one blow from the alien tyrant. Freeza considered the act treason, and as punishment for the king's foolishness Freeza destroyed the planet along with almost all the saiyans. A handful of saiyans were spared from the destruction. Prince Vegeta had been away on a mission, Raditz had accompanied him, along with Nappa. Then there was Kakarrot, the insignificant baby boy of Burdock. He had been sent to earth to rid the planet of its inhabitants. Then there was him. The saiyan named after King Vegeta and the Prince as well. Dark Vegeta had been sent away on a mission of his own, though he was only a baby, as was Kakarrot. Dark Vegeta had been sent to a small planet to exterminate their inhabitants. Within two years of arriving at the planet, Dark Vegeta had destroyed most everyone on the planet. His space pod had detected the completion of the saiyan infant's mission and automatically flew to him. Dark Vegeta entered the vessel and it zoomed off, but not in the direction of planet Vegeta, that was gone, instead the pod flew to one of Freeza's many planets. When he returned he had no previous knowledge of the old planet, so Freeza had no trouble in tricking him.

Twenty years later, rumors went out that a surviving saiyan had defeated Freeza, and that Freeza needed mechanical attachments to keep alive. Dark Vegeta saw the new half mechanical Freeza and was surprised. He never thought that anyone could defeat Freeza, especially a saiyan. Then, Freeza went out again, to find earth and kill all of the saiyan's friends.

Many months went by when word that lord Freeza and his father had been killed on earth. Dark Vegeta knew that things would soon start slipping into chaos, so he suited up in his newly designed saiyan suite with one huge protective shoulder pad on his left shoulder, and hijacked a space pod and left.

He spent weeks traveling through space when he finally arrived at some strange planet. The inhabitants treated him friendly, and even though his saiyan instincts told him to blow them away, he did not and tried his best to be just as friendly as they. They began teaching him their ways and granting him more power than he could have imagined. Within a month he was more powerful than Freeza had been before his final battle.

He spent many more months and many years with the people of the planet, gaining even more power. He was becoming more like them now, he even enjoyed the peaceful lives these beings had; that all ended one fateful day that would send Dark Vegeta spiraling down the path to evil once again.

Freeza's soldiers had been looking for Dark Vegeta for quite some time now, and they found him on the strange planet with the peaceful beings. As they had treated Dark Vegeta with kindness, they also greeted the newcomers with smiles and friendship, but the newcomers were not here to make friends. Freeza's soldiers began a brutal slaughtering of all the people. By the time Dark Vegeta had registered what was going on, Freeza's soldiers had broken into the home he was staying in, and killed his host family. Before they could explain that they needed him, Dark Vegeta had powered to super saiyan in the heat of his rage, and he tore Freeza's soldiers apart. He looked around at the dead family on the ground and a single tear fell down his cheek as he left. He found his space pod where he had left it years before and got in. His hair went back to its normal state and he set a course for earth. He was now furious, selfish thoughts rushed through his mind. All he wanted was galactic conquest, and to achieve it, he was going to acquire the help of Kakarrot and Vegeta. If they refused, they would die.

Now here he is, getting ever so closer to earth, so close to destiny, so close to vengeance.


	2. Chp 1 Secrets, Plans, and Parties

I do not own the characters of DBZ. So yeah, please don't sue me!!!!

Chapter 1

Secrets, Plans, and Parties

It was a busy day at Capsule Corp. on Monday; Bulma and her family, save Vegeta, were putting up decorations in the garden for a get together with everyone to celebrate the defeat of Boo. Vegeta didn't care; in fact, he didn't even want to take part in today's affairs. The thought of Kakarrot coming over sickened him. He had come to the realization that Kakarrot was better than him, but his pride denied it, making him hate Goku even more. Bulma had noticed his strange behavior when she mentioned Goku. It bothered her and made her almost regret staying with the prince of saiyans.

Bulma didn't like the fact that Vegeta hated Goku. Goku was her best friend, and she knew that he would always be there to protect her and everyone else that needed protection. Vegeta would just have to deal with it, Bulma decided as she strung up some spiraled streamers.

Goku sat at home anticipating the moment that they would get to go to Bulma's party. Chi-Chi had made some great food for the party, refusing to let her husband have any until they got to Capsule Corp. So Goku sat on the couch holding his rumbling stomach in agony, awaiting Chi-Chi's announcement that they can leave. Before Goku knew it Chi-Chi told her family it was time to go. Goku jumped up, literally grabbed up his family, grabbed the bags of food, ran out the door, and flew into the sky with a stream of gleaming energy trailing behind him.

Vegeta sat on the roof of Capsule Corp. staring out into the evening sky. He had to admit, it was peaceful now that the threat of Boo had subsided. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, the wind gently blowing against his face. He heard movement behind him, and, being a saiyan warrior hardened by years of practice, sensed the presence behind him was not dangerous. Vegeta opened his eyes and turned to face his wife, Bulma. She wore a sparkling blue dress that was cut low enough to show off the curve of her breasts, which intrigued Vegeta more than a little. She smiled at her husband, and walked up to him and draped her arms over him in a lazy hug. She brought her face down to his and kissed him gently.

"The party is about to start," she began cheerfully, "Aren't you going to join me downstairs to greet everyone?"

As soon as she was finished speaking the words she regretted them, knowing how Vegeta gets. Sure enough his eyebrows had lowered and he wore a frown on his face.

"I thought we talked about this," Vegeta growled.

"We did and you agreed to, at least, be present at the party."

"I never said that, I said 'I would make an appearance at least once during the party.'"

Bulma wasn't listening anymore; she was done listening, for in the distance she saw a familiar flying figure coming toward Capsule Corp. She went to the ledge and whispered, "Goku", excitedly under her breath.

Vegeta's sharp hearing caught it and he snarled, his face twisting in rage, "Why the hell are you so excited to see Kakarrot?"

"Because he's my best friend, and he always makes parties better," Bulma explained, not catching the hint of jealousy from her husband.

Vegeta snarled audibly and left the roof to go back inside and hide within his room, grumbling and mumbling about Goku being "so great."

Bulma turned and noticed that Vegeta had left, she felt a little hurt, but overlooked it, having become accustomed to Vegeta's disappearances. She rushed inside to greet Goku at the door.

She heard a few knocks on the door as she entered the living room, and she was quick to open the door. Goku looked to her and smiled. Bulma threw a hug on Goku, and the friendly saiyan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Chi-Chi cleared her throat, obviously not pleased by Goku and Bulma's closeness. Bulma slowly pulled away from Goku, blushing and embarrassed.

Goku walked into the living room and looked around, never getting used to the fact that it was so big, and that the ceiling had a big rectangular opening that showed the floor above it.

"Everything is set up in the garden," Bulma said, "You go on ahead and get your seats, I'll stay in here and greet the guests."

"Chi-Chi, grab a seat for me, I wanna stay in here with Bulma and wait for everyone to get here," Goku said to his wife.

Chi-Chi huffed, "Okay, Goten," she said to her youngest son, "Come with mommy."

Chi-Chi walked with Goten down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

Bulma looked to Goku and sighed, "I sometimes wonder why you married her," she said before she had time to think about it.

"I wonder that myself sometimes," said Goku, sounding much more mature than he had ever sounded in his life. The statement, however, surprised Bulma.

"What do you mean?"

"The first couple of months of our marriage things seemed fine, but then she began to get irritated that I wouldn't get a job. She wouldn't understand that I could never hold a job! She finally mellowed out after Gohan was born, but as he got a bit older she started demanding that he grow up to be a scientist or something! Eventually I wondered what our marriage was. She's so mean and demanding, I can hardly take it. I'm wondering why I never ended the marriage."

Bulma was very surprised to hear those words escape from Goku's mouth, "I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Goku said, but then he blushed, "I'm sorry about the small outburst, It's just that me and her got into an argument earlier and it was bugging me. Thanks for listening, though."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for, right?"

Goku nodded and sat down on the couch next to her. Many long minutes went by, neither said a word, nor did they look at each other.

Finally, Bulma broke the silence, "Vegeta has been bothering me lately, his attitude that is."

"Yeah?" Goku replied, hardly surprised.

"Yeah. Every time I mention you he either gets mad or screams at me. I don't know what his problem is, I mean, you are a really sweet and fun guy, I don't know why Vegeta doesn't see that."

"He does see it, and that's why he gets bothered that you think that. He knows that I am a saiyan, who are supposed to be evil, power hungry fiends that destroy planets and kill innocents. But I'm totally opposite to what I was supposed to be, and it bothers him, and it also bothers him that he is becoming the same way."

Bulma nodded agreeing with everything Goku was saying. She knew that was true as well, Vegeta had settled on earth and now had a family. He was becoming more like Son Goku every day, and it bothered him a lot.

Bulma looked to Goku, and Goku looked back. They stared in each other's eyes, then Bulma began to lean in, and before he knew it, Goku was leaning toward her. Soon, the two friends were locked in a kiss that lasted a long moment. It was Bulma that broke the kiss having heard a knock at the front door. She looked at Goku, blushing.

"I better get that," she said to him.

"Yeah," Goku agreed, rubbing the back of his neck with obvious discomfort.

Bulma opened the door and greeted Yamcha, accompanied by Pu'ar. He smiled and hugged Bulma, commenting that she looked great in the dress. Bulma didn't question how he meant the comment to be taken, but just sent Yamcha down the hall towards the garden. Bulma sat back down next to Goku and kept her eyes off of him. Goku, as well, averted his gaze, and later began to wonder why he stayed here.

"I just want to…" Bulma and Goku said at the same time.

"Go ahead," Goku said.

"I just want to tell you; about the kiss… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it, it was partially my fault."

"Don't tell anyone, if Vegeta were to find out…" Bulma's voice trailed off, and she shivered at the thought of what Vegeta would do.

Goku nodded, agreeing with his best friend's assumption. Goku knew Vegeta, and knew that the prince of the saiyans would blow a fuse and become outraged. Vegeta always seemed to blow a fuse at the littlest things, and Goku knew that Vegeta would most likely explode after finding out that his wife had kissed his archenemy. The younger saiyan knew that they would have to keep the kiss secret, even from their most trusted friends.

The space station wasn't huge, neither was it small; in fact it quartered over a thousand soldiers. Before the fall of Freeza the soldiers had served the alien tyrant without question, but now that Freeza was gone they were verily confused as to what they should do now. Their confusion would end soon.

Dark Vegeta saw the space station before it saw him. He recognized the build of the station and realized it was one of Freeza's military stations. Dark Vegeta changed the course from earth to the space station. He had a plan, and he knew that Freeza's soldiers wouldn't like it.

He knew that the plan was going accordingly when the space pod wasn't shot down, meaning that Freeza's soldiers recognized the life signal coming from the small round ship. Dark Vegeta smiled triumphantly to himself.

He landed roughly on one of the inflated pod catchers, jerking him around a bit, but nothing too damaging. He quickly grabbed an unused air mask from one of the compartments that the space pod was equipped with. He put the mask on and exited the vehicle. Freeza's soldiers stood in attention, a couple of them wearing the same type of air mask Dark Vegeta had on, in front of the lost saiyan. Dark Vegeta nodded to them, dismissing them. They broke rank and marched back into the space station. Dark Vegeta followed, listening intently, hoping to find more information that he might use against the soldiers. He got what he was listening for when one of the soldiers commented something about Freeza sending them a saiyan to help them. The reason the comment was so significant was the fact that they thought Freeza was still living, making Dark Vegeta's plan even greater than what it originally had been.

The soldiers toured Dark Vegeta around the space station, showing him their prison cells where a compilation of different alien creatures sat in their own filth in rags. Dark Vegeta didn't pity the prisoners, for he had lost his sympathy sometime back when his temporary home had been destroyed and his host family slaughtered, though the sight of the skinny, malnourished captive surely sent rage throughout his entire body, fueling him for the final step in his plan.

When the tour was over Dark Vegeta stayed in the room the soldiers had prepared for him. It was a small, unimpressive thing, but at least there was a bed. They even laid out three sets of the saiyan outfit that he wore on a ledge that attached to the wall. He hadn't bathed in a long time so he asked the soldiers where he might find a bathroom. They were quick to point him to it, too intimidated by the saiyan to tell him to find it himself.

As with Dark Vegeta's room, the bathing room was unimpressive, only consisting of a stall, a strangely shaped toilet, and a showering unit on the opposite side as the toilet stall. The toilet looked like an inverted crater with a large opening on top; Dark Vegeta wondered how many of Freeza's smaller soldiers had fell to their doom in this bathroom.

After he showered, he walked back to his room and put on one of the saiyan suites that had been laid out for him. He heard a slight knocking at his door and he pushed the button next to it and it slid into the wall, revealing a tall, tight muscled soldier wearing armor similar to the saiyan's. His skin was a pale shade of blue and his eyes were of the fiercest red, and his long stark white hair was pulled back, flowing freely behind him. He must be a high ranking general, Dark Vegeta thought. The general saluted Dark Vegeta and the saiyan half-heartedly did the same.

"I am General Kabbage," the soldier announced, "my soldiers informed me of your arrival, we must talk."

"I'm kind of busy," Dark Vegeta replied firmly, but to his surprise the general pressed further.

"Why are you here?" Kabbage asked walking into the room, the door sliding shut behind him, "Who sent you?"

"Freeza."

"Don't give me that bullshit; you know as well as I that Freeza is dead!"

That surprised Dark Vegeta, "Your men seem to think Freeza's still alive, why not you?"

"I told them he was dead, but they didn't believe me. So they continue the kidnappings and the killings on Freeza's behalf, thinking the tyrant to be alive. I've thought of slaughtering the whole lot of them, but they would hold an unfair advantage, for I am but one man."

Dark Vegeta's sympathy came back a bit then, "I will help you."

"Still we are just two against hundreds of those soldiers."

Dark Vegeta's muscles tightened and his hair began to blow wildly while energy exploded around him. His hair then turned bright golden-yellow as did his eyebrows, and his eyes turned from black to light green. General Kabbage's eyes widened.

"You're the legendary super saiyan?" the general gasped.

"It would seem so, yes." Dark Vegeta replied, reverting back to his normal form.

"Together we can take the soldiers out and destroy the space station; I will join you wherever you may go. I serve under you now."

Dark Vegeta smiled at that, he now had a companion in which to travel to earth with. Kabbage would be some valuable help too. The two nodded to each other and left the room to begin the preparations for battle.

The party started without any delays and Vegeta sat in a dark corner, secluding himself from the others, even Bulma. She sat by Goku, Krillin and Yamcha, talking with them intently, though Vegeta noticed that Bulma's hand frequently touched Goku's. Vegeta barely paid it any heed, for he didn't really care. He was more concerned with the loud dance music. Yamcha leaned in and said something to Bulma. Smiling, she got up and walked with Yamcha to the dance floor and began dancing with him. Vegeta let out a slight snarl and looked to Goku, hoping to get a similar reaction from the lesser saiyan, but, of course, Goku was just watching with a smile on his face. Goku turned and began talking to Krillin, who was no longer a strong individual and was shrinking. Vegeta hated Goku, what if Yamcha danced with Chi-Chi like that, would Goku feel angry? Probably not, Vegeta answered for himself.

Then Vegeta's senses kicked in and he felt a large power from far away. Immediately he looked to the ceiling, as if looking past it at some unknown force.

On the other side of the room, Goku had the same reaction. Goku stood up and looked to Vegeta, the saiyan prince was also looking up at the ceiling. Vegeta then looked to Goku and nodded. They rushed from the room to go outside.

Bulma noticed the two leaving the room together and expected the worst: Vegeta had found out about the kiss! She stopped her dance with Yamcha and ran after the two saiyans.

They lost the power reading as soon as they stepped foot outside Capsule Corp.

"It's not on earth," Goku said to Vegeta.

"It's fairly close though," Vegeta interjected.

"It felt familiar, didn't it?"

"Yes, it was a saiyan."

Goku's eyes widened. How many more saiyans were there? "Are you sure?"

"Quite positive, plus, even worse, it was a super saiyan…"

Just then Bulma came running out of the building, looking upset, "Vegeta," she began breathlessly, "it's not what you think!"

Vegeta turned to regard her, Goku standing behind him, wide-eyed and waving his arms franticly. Bulma looked to Goku and sent him a confused glance. Goku shook his head, signaling to Bulma that this was not what _she _thought. She quickly understood and said nothing further.

Vegeta eyed her curiously, "What isn't what I think?"

"N-nothing," Bulma lied.

"Good, now shut up, woman. Kakarrot and I have sensed a great saiyan power from space."

Now Bulma was interested in the conversation, "A saiyan? I thought you and Goku were the only saiyans left."

"We thought so too," Goku replied staring into the sky, hoping the power would escalate again so that he could more easily sense where it was.

"Well, we lost it," Vegeta stated defeated, "Surely it will happen again and then we will be ready for it." Vegeta looked toward the sky dramatically.

Goku nodded in agreement.

Bulma loved it when Vegeta was like this, when he seemed to care, and she couldn't help but forget about his "shut up, woman" comment when he was acting so heroic. She immediately started to regret she and Goku's kiss even more than she had before. She looked to Goku and noticed that he was looking at her, and saw that he wore a look of guilt as well.

With a final grunt of frustration, Vegeta turned and began walking back toward Capsule Corp., not paying any attention to Bulma who went to hug Vegeta and kiss him. The saiyan prince ignored her and continued his stoic stride into the building.

Bulma's previous pangs of guilt were quickly washed away. What was Vegeta's problem now? Maybe she should just kiss Goku again, and hopefully Vegeta would be watching, shattering his pride in an instant. She was going to, but was quickly drawn away from the idea when Goku began talking to her.

"Bulma, I can't stop thinking about," Goku paused, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, "you know."

Bulma nodded, understanding what Goku was meaning.

"Vegeta's clueless, and I kissed you back because I thought you and I needed it. He was just out here, concerned that there is another saiyan – another super saiyan – out there, perhaps planning to threaten the earth. He doesn't want that, I know he doesn't, yet we kissed behind his back."

Bulma shook her head at the last thing Goku said. Then she said, "Goku, Vegeta doesn't care. He knows that if the saiyan does come to earth, he will have a fight, a challenge, and he loves that. He doesn't care about earth, he does care about me and trunks, but that's only because we are his. He thinks we belong to him now. I know deep down inside he loves us, but he never says it, his pride won't allow him to, and it won't allow him to feel love either."

Goku wanted to deny it, but the logic was there and it was fitting. Vegeta's pride was the most important thing to the saiyan prince.

During the Boo period, Vegeta had allowed Bobbidi to take control of him so that the prince's power would escalate to new heights. Vegeta had become evil again, yet his pride allowed him to stay out of Bobbidi's hold. It seemed as if Vegeta's pride was a child to the saiyan, for when Bobbidi continued to try and take control of the Majinn-Vegeta, the saiyan had screamed, "You may be able to take over my mind and body, but you'll never take my pride!"

Goku went to defend the saiyan prince again, but he noticed that Bulma was shaking in anger, holding back tears. Goku smiled and put a comforting arm around his friend and assured her that Vegeta would eventually realize that his actions were wrong, but Bulma denied it all, telling Goku that Vegeta had been like that for many years, what would make him change now? Goku just shook his head, confused as to what he could do to comfort this woman. Then his mind took him where it didn't want to go; it suggested he give her another kiss. Goku, not seeing any other solution, decided to resort to that final thought.

"Do you, uh, want another kiss?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Bulma looked up to Goku, and without missing a beat, she said, "You bet your ass I do. But not here."

She grabbed Goku's hand and the two friends ran into Capsule Corp. together.


	3. Chp 2 Actions, Affairs, and Monsters

I do not own the characters of DBZ. So yeah, please don't sue me!!!!

By the way, Dragonball C stands for Dragonball Chronicles, just in case anyone was wondering...

Chapter 2

Actions, Affairs, and Monsters

They sat in a dark room with one long table with many chairs surrounding it. They sat across from each other at the long table on the opposite ends of it. The room itself was unremarkable; just four walls, a door, and a viewing screen. The only lights on in the room were the dimmed lights on the ceiling, casting gloomy shadows around the room. The reason the two kept it so dark was the fact that any soldier, at any time could activate the viewing screen and spy on them.

Dark Vegeta sat lazily on the high back chair at the end of the long table closest to the door, his elbow rested on the arm rest while his head rested on his upturned palm. He looked bored, which he was, for General Kabbage was devising complex battle plans against the soldiers of the space station. General Kabbage was more excited than Dark Vegeta was about the whole situation; he was jumping up from his seat every time he came up with a good ambush spot and he would move excitedly about the table sketching marks down at every point he found suitable for an ambush point. But Dark Vegeta just sat there, bored, letting Kabbage play through his battle scenarios.

Hours passed and Dark Vegeta was asleep, a trickle of drool hung from his bottom lip. Kabbage was still marking away on the map of the station, mumbling to himself about the spots he had chosen for battle points. One ambush point had him thinking a long time, and, eventually, it began making him extremely frustrated. He then cursed loudly, slamming the laser pen onto the table. Dark Vegeta jerked from sleep and barely opened his eyes. He wiped the drool from his bottom lip, stood up slowly, and began walking casually to General Kabbage's side of the table. As Kabbage started writing corrections down on the map, Dark Vegeta grabbed it up from the table and crumpled the paper into a ball, tossing it aside.

Kabbage began to protest loudly, but Dark Vegeta put a finger to his own lips and calmly shushed the general.

"Instead of making battle plans, let's just strike them head on; full force," Dark Vegeta suggested.

"But that's suicide!" Kabbage replied loudly.

"I'm the legendary super saiyan, remember?"

General Kabbage thought about that, but began to doubt the situation again, "Even so, we're still just two men, and they could get a lucky shot in."

"Maybe if we could get them grouped into a single spot it would be easier," Dark Vegeta suggested.

"Yes!" Kabbage shouted excitedly, "Dark Vegeta you're a genius!"

Kabbage then walked out of the room, followed by the saiyan. The general went straight to the intercom, held the button down, and began speaking into it.

"All soldiers report to the meeting hall, all soldiers report to the meeting hall," Kabbage said and let go of the button. He turned and sent an evil smile toward Dark Vegeta; the saiyan warrior returned the smile with one of his own.

Bulma and Goku walked swiftly through the halls of Capsule Corporation looking for an appropriate spot to make out. It felt as if the ground was throbbing due to the music from the party in the garden. Goku looked about nervously, hoping that they would not run into Vegeta, or anyone for that matter. Goku's hopes were soon evaporated when Krillin exited a room and into the hallway that he and Bulma were walking down. Krillin immediately noticed Goku and Bulma and waved to them.

"Hey guys, where are you going in such a hurry?" Krillin asked.

"Uh," Goku stammered, not finding a good excuse, luckily Bulma was a quick thinker.

She unnoticeably stomped down with her right foot, breaking the heel of her high-heeled shoe.

"I broke the heel of one of my high-heels and Goku is helping me get to my room so that I can get a new one," Bulma said, looking to Goku and nodding, "Right, Goku?"

"Uh, right," Goku said, "We're going to her room to, uh, get a new shoe for her."

"How'd you break the heel?" Krillin asked.

"Dancing," Bulma replied quickly.

"Well, alright Bulma, you two carry on now."

Krillin nodded and began walking back to the garden.

Both Bulma and Goku let out relieved sighs and began hastily making their way to Bulma's room, their newly acquired target.

They made it to the door with no further delays and quickly opened it, went in, shut the door, and locked it. They left the light off, for there was still at least a half an hour of daylight left and the light streamed through the windows lighting the room with a hue of orange.

They looked into each other's eyes as they pressed against each other, holding each other in their arms. Goku looked at Bulma and marveled at how the sun's soft glow made her all the more beautiful. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. Then they found themselves in a passionate kiss. Bulma held Goku tightly, while Goku brought one hand up to hold Bulma's neck as he kissed her. The two continued their kiss even when the sunlight from the room ceased.

Bulma half-wanted Goku to take her right then, but the other half told her that it was wrong and awkward. Goku, however, kissed Bulma hoping to make her feel better, yet at the same time he wanted this. He had found Bulma attractive ever since the 23rd "Strongest under the Heavens" tournament.

During his years of training for the Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku went through puberty. He remembered what Bulma looked like, but he never felt attracted to her until he saw her again at the tournament. She had been wearing a blue, short-skirt dress with a white belt, and her hair was longer that it had been since the last time he had seen her. She's was a beautiful woman now, and he knew he wanted her. He held back, of course, for Yamcha was with her, and Goku would never try to undo that. Yamcha was a good guy and he treated Bulma nicely, though later he would cheat on her. Goku could only dream of the day when he and Bulma would get together.

He still had to dream though, for he knew that the kiss they shared now would be over soon and they would probably never kiss again. Just as Goku feared, the kiss ended when Bulma pulled away, breathing heavily. She leaned against Goku's chest and hugged him softly. Goku leaned his head on top of Bulma's and held her.

"Thank you, Goku," Bulma whispered in the darkness.

"You're welcome," Goku replied.

"We should get back to the party."

Goku released Bulma and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"It's nothing, really" Goku lied.

"You can tell me, silly," Bulma said with a sweet smile.

"Bulma," Goku began firmly, but he lost his composure and blurted the rest out, "I love you."

He quickly closed his eyes tight, expecting the worst, but instead, he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. Goku opened his eyes and could barely make out Bulma's form in front of him, yet he could see there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, Goku," Bulma said sweetly, "I love you too, but we're both married and if we continue this we'll surely be caught and that won't be good."

"Bulma, I don't care, I just want to be with you," Goku implored, his voice quivering, "Ever since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai I have wanted to be with you."

"What?" Bulma gasped, surprised by what she was hearing, "I thought you didn't like girls yet?"

Goku explained to Bulma about the years of training for the tournament, and all the changes he went through. He also told her how he had felt the day of the tournament when he had seen her for the first time in years.

"Goku, is this all true?" Bulma asked, taking it all in.

"Yes, it's all true," Goku said calmly, smiling at his best friend.

She continued to lean on him, taking in everything he had said to her. Honestly she wanted him too, also since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. She had been with Yamcha, but he had been getting harder to handle, and Bulma was about to break up with him, but after Chi-Chi came into the picture Bulma decided to stay with Yamcha, needing his comfort.

Now, she had what she wanted, but still it was so far from her grasp, for Vegeta was still a major issue and she loved him, though to a lesser extent than she loved Goku. She couldn't do this, yet she knew that when Goku wanted something, he had a hard time letting go of something he wanted. He was also saiyan, not by heart, but by blood, and it was enough to give him basic saiyan needs. He needed challenges, he needed a good fight, and this was just another challenge to overcome, yet at the same time his feelings were true. He loved Bulma, and showed it. Goku had never hid his emotions from her, even when they first met he had been very open with her. She admired that, though before she surely didn't care about Goku's feelings, for she had been selfish and was planning on merely using Goku only for what she wanted, but over time she began to get comfortable having the little monkey boy around.

Now here they were, after coming so far, here they were in each other's arms wondering about the intelligence of this close relationship. Somewhere else, someone was also wondering about the intelligence of their relationship.

Far above the earth hovered the large, hemispherical object formerly known as Kami's lookout, now known as Dende's lookout. On the flat surface of the hemisphere was a palace where Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo resided. The latter of the group stood outside on the tiled flooring of the lookout, staring down at the earth.

During one of his frequent meditations he had heard Goku speaking to Bulma, but for just a brief moment they were not talking. Then after the slight pause they began talking about a kiss they had shared behind Vegeta's back. As usual, Piccolo had been hovering with his legs crossed during his meditation, but after hearing that Goku and Bulma kissed, Piccolo's hovering meditation was severely interrupted and he fell to the floor roughly. Then he rushed outside, where he now was, to better see the situation.

He saw Goku holding Bulma in his arms, her head against the saiyan's chest, and Goku's head atop the woman's. Piccolo then switched his vision to Vegeta, who was walking down the same hallway that Bulma's room was located off of. By the looks of it, he was looking for someone. Piccolo had to think fast; who was he going to help? Goku, the man who had once been his enemy, but ended up becoming one of his greatest friends, or Vegeta, the man who had came to earth with his partner, ending the namekian's life? Piccolo chose immediately after being reminded of the latter.

His thoughts reached out to his intended target, "_Goku! Vegeta is coming closer to your position! I will notify you after Vegeta leaves, we really need to talk._"

Goku pushed Bulma away from him and rushed to the door, unlocked it, and then Goku switched on the lights. He then went to Bulma and whispered to her, telling her what Piccolo had told him. Bulma's eyes went wide, and she quickly went to her closet, pretending to look for shoes, while Goku stood looking at the pictures hung up on the wall. The doorknob shook and Vegeta's voice came from the other side of the door asking for Bulma. Bulma replied by telling the prince of saiyans that she was indeed in the room. "Me too," Goku added without thinking.

Vegeta entered the room and glowered at Goku, but the younger saiyan just looked to the prince and smiled. Vegeta ignored Goku and went over to Bulma.

"That old man is drunk and keeps suggesting you come down and show everybody your 'stuff'" Vegeta told her.

"And, what do you want me to do?" Bulma asked, trying hard to hide her shame.

"I want you to go down there and shut him up, before I shut him up permanently!"

Goku winced, holding back a fleck of anger that was caused by Vegeta's threat at the old master. Goku quickly let his anger subside and let Bulma take care of the situation.

"Alright, I'll be down there in a second, I just need to find another pair of shoes."

Vegeta huffed and left the room, irritated.

"God, Goku!" Bulma shouted after she thought Vegeta was out of hearing distance.

"What?"

"We were just making out!"

Goku felt his heart sink, thinking he knew where this was going.

"We've gotta do it more often! I love it! My heart was pounding when Vegeta came in; I thought we had been caught! It reminds me of the old days when we were living on the edge of danger looking for the dragon balls."

Goku's eyes widened with surprise, "You mean you wanna risk getting caught?"

"Yes! It's not like it's life threatening or anything!"

"I don't know about that…" Goku said under his breath, thinking about Vegeta.

"Come one Goku; think of it this way," Bulma said, putting a finger up as if she was lecturing Goku, "We love each other, and what's better then getting caught doing something with someone you love?"

Goku was still skeptical, but Bulma was right about one thing: he loved her. He eventually agreed, and Bulma clapped her hands together excitedly and looked out the window, only to scream.

Goku quickly went super saiyan, brought his arms up in a defensive position, and turned to face whatever it was. The light from his super saiyan form lit the room and the figure outside of the window. Goku blew a sigh of relief and brought his arms down. It was only Piccolo. Bulma went to the window and pointed toward the balcony. Piccolo took the hint and landed softly at the balcony door. Bulma slid it open and Piccolo rushed into the room. He grabbed Goku roughly by the collar and screamed in the saiyan's face.

"What on earth are you doing?" Piccolo exclaimed, "Vegeta will kill you if he finds out!"

Goku was silent, quite surprised that Piccolo knew what was going on.

"Don't give me that look; you know that I can see everything on earth, and that I can hear almost everything in the galaxy."

"What do you care?" Bulma bluntly asked Piccolo.

"I care because I know that if Vegeta were to find out that you two were suckin' face behind his back, he would freaking kill us all!"

"Piccolo, do you know how strong I am?" Goku asked, feeling something stir within him.

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, yet with Vegeta's strength multiplied by his rage he might make the ascension to super saiyan three.

"Come outside with me," Piccolo said, putting a comforting hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku reverted back to normal and followed Piccolo onto the balcony.

"I'll be down at the party when you're done talking to Piccolo," Bulma said to Goku.

Goku turned and nodded to her. As the saiyan turned back around Bulma could have sworn she saw a tail attached to Goku's lower back, but she ignored it, believing that she was just seeing things, especially since it was dark now. She left the room to go back to the party after she put her new pair of shoes on.

The soldiers sat in the meeting hall with mixed emotions; some were nervous, thinking that the station was preparing for war, others thought it was just an announcement of upcoming events. They were all wrong, and every one of them knew that they were wrong when the saiyan they had brought in earlier rushed into the meeting hall accompanied by General Kabbage, both of them releasing volleys of chi blasts at the soldiers in attendance. The first rows of soldiers were decimated within five seconds. The other soldiers began a frantic run to the door, to make an even more frantic escape. A group of soldiers crowded the only door that was not blocked by the saiyan or the general, making them easy targets for the two mentioned. Dark Vegeta quickly counted everyone at the door and threw the same amount of chi blasts at the helpless soldiers. All of them died, disintegrating or falling into a smoking heap on the floor. General Kabbage used melee attacks on the soldiers he came into close contact with. He ran through the crowd, caving heads in, breaking bones, and shattering skulls as he passed by the soldiers on either side of him.

Soldiers began hitting the door with abandon, using anything at their disposal to try and break the door down.

Finally the soldiers broke through, screaming and running wildly once on the other side.

Dark Vegeta was frustrated now; he cursed and disappeared, only to reappear next to Kabbage. He grabbed the general by the shoulder and threw him to the back of the room where there were no soldiers. Dark Vegeta brought his arms back, summoning his energy. He became a super saiyan as he let the large beam of chi blast forward. The beam widened and it took out all the soldiers in the room plus the handful that were still outside the door. Smoke erupted from the charred remains of the walls of the room. Kabbage coughed and lifted himself up from some rubble, looking around for Dark Vegeta. He quickly found the saiyan, for he was still glowing in the super saiyan state.

"You idiot," General Kabbage screamed at Dark Vegeta, "You could have blown through the dome, which would suck us into the vacuum of space!"

"Actually, I did break through the dome, so we have to get to the space pod quickly."

Dark Vegeta used his unnatural speed to rush to Kabbage, grab him, and run out of the room. He kept going until they reached the airlock. He put Kabbage down, quickly placed a mask on his face, and tossed the other air mask to Kabbage. Dark Vegeta noticed a few space pods were becoming occupied, two still held no one. Dark Vegeta rushed out of the airlock and onto the pod dock. He threw a few chi blasts which hit the three occupied space pods, blowing them up and the soldiers inside of them. One soldier remained and was heading for one of the empty space pods. Dark Vegeta sprinted at the soldier and grabbed him by the arm. Dark Vegeta waved to the soldier and used all of his strength to throw the soldier into space. The soldier disappeared from sight in an instant. Dark Vegeta waited for Kabbage to enter his vehicle before entering his own.

"Set a course for earth," Dark Vegeta said into the intercom, which was linked to Kabbage's pod.

"Setting a course for earth," Kabbage said.

"Please stop that military bullshit, you are no longer part of an army, you work for me now," Dark Vegeta stated flatly.

"Yes sir!"

Dark Vegeta rolled his eyes and pressed the lift off button, soon he and Kabbage were on their way to earth.

Piccolo and Goku floated down to the grass outside of Capsule Corp.'s yard. The two landed and faced each other. Piccolo looked at Goku sternly, while Goku returned the gaze.

"Goku," Piccolo began, "You cannot go through with this."

Goku lowered his head, knowing Piccolo was right, "But we love each other."

"I understand that, you and she wouldn't stop saying it, but what about Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten? What will they think of it?"

"I know Piccolo, and I will tell you what they'll think: they'll hate it, especially Chi-Chi, but I'm sure that Gohan will eventually forgive me, because he knows that I'm always at odds with Chi-Chi.

"I know you heard our conversation," Goku continued before Piccolo could interject, "and I know that you heard me say that I don't love Chi-Chi. I love Bulma, I always have."

Piccolo saw that Goku was telling the truth, he saw it in Goku's face, and noticed it in the sincere tears lining the saiyan's eyes.

"Okay, Goku," Piccolo finally said, bringing a delighted smile from Goku, "If you really love her so much, go ahead and keep seeing her, but promise me you will tell Vegeta and Chi-Chi when the time comes."

"Of course," Goku said, "I know it's wrong of me, but I promise I'll do what's right!"

Moonlight hit the ground suddenly, as if Goku's mood was changing the natural lighting. Piccolo almost jested about it but noticed something that sent a chill down his spine. In the sudden bright moonlight, Piccolo noticed something moving behind Goku, so the namekian took a closer look to see what it was. His fears showed themselves to be true when Piccolo saw the object for what it was: a tail!

Piccolo turned his gaze upward and froze in place as his vision fixed upon the full moon.

Goku's face changed too, for it went from being friendly to an expression of evil.

"Piccolo," the saiyan said, his voice now a sinister tone, "do you know how strong I am?"

Piccolo noticed the change and wanted to turn and blow the moon away, but Goku's power poured forth, freezing Piccolo with fear.

Goku's gaze lifted from Piccolo to the moon. Goku's heart pumped loudly once, then twice until it was a chorus of loud heartbeats that shook Goku's whole body. The saiyan let out a monstrous roar and his canines became long fangs and his face began to protrude weirdly, forming into a snout. Goku's body began to enlarge and his gi began ripping off of him. Thick, black hair began to appear all over the saiyan's body. Goku's eyes became blood red as he grew wider and taller. Goku finally stopped growing, now a little over half the height of a skyscraper. The giant ape Goku roared and began lumbering away from Capsule Corp.

Piccolo fell to his knees, watching in horror as the large monstrosity that was Goku made his way into the city.

Piccolo had fused with kami-sama during the cell period, and had gained the god's previous knowledge and memories. He remembered that a long time ago Kami had permanently removed Goku's tail. So, how did Goku grow it back? Piccolo began to search his thoughts as quick as possible. He came to a hypothesis: the mixture of Goku's emotions at the time, love, fear, and anger, forced the tail to grow back. Piccolo heard screaming from afar, and the sound of gunshots. He quickly got up and rushed into the Capsule Corp. building.

By the time Bulma went back down to the garden Master Roshi was passed out in the corner, mumbling about "some beautiful girl" and "just one little peek", while smacking his lips together and laughing. Bulma walked to Vegeta, who was sitting back in his dark corner, and she sat down next to him.

"Looks like you didn't get to shut him up permanently, huh?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"I guess not," Vegeta stated, not looking at Bulma while he spoke, "though I would like to."

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked mockingly, using baby talk, "You don't wike mastoor Woshi talkin' doorty about your girl?"

Vegeta growled and turned his head fully away from Bulma. The blue haired woman just shook her head and continued to sit next to the saiyan prince. Just then, Piccolo stumbled into the garden looking panicked. Bulma noticed that Goku wasn't with him and that didn't seem to be a good thing. Bulma thought that the saiyan that Goku and Vegeta had sensed earlier had finally come to earth and Goku stayed outside to fight him. Piccolo went right up to Vegeta and began speaking to him. Bulma could hardly make out what Piccolo was saying, but she did catch "Goku" and "giant monkey".

Vegeta's eyes widened and he grabbed Piccolo and the two disappeared from sight, though if someone trained well enough were to look at Vegeta at that moment, he would have seen Vegeta running with Piccolo out the door.

Bulma was afraid, still not sure of what was going on. She quickly ran to the large boom-box that the party music was playing from and turned it off. Immediately, everyone in the room began to protest, but Bulma quickly quieted them down.

"You guys, something big is going on outside," Bulma said dramatically.

"What do you expect us to do?" Krillin stated, referring to the fact that Vegeta and Goku were far stronger than any of the other Z-warriors.

"At least go out there and try to help!" Bulma shouted.

"Sure," Yamcha said, "I haven't had a good fight in a while, this'll be great!"

He threw off his suit jacket and the dress-shirt underneath that, now he had an undershirt on with his dress-pants and dress-shoes. He ran out of the garden room door, followed by Krillin and 18. Goten went to go, but Chi-Chi, always the overprotective mother, told Goten to stay back. Bulma then went after the others; she always liked to see what her friends were fighting, but most of all she wanted to see Goku fighting whatever it was.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. Above all, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Kakarrot had grown his tail back and had become the mighty Ozaru. Vegeta clenched his fists as he thought. How was Kakarrot able to recover his tail? Vegeta's tail still hadn't grown back from its severing at the hands of Yajirobe years before.

Vegeta looked to Kakarrot and noticed that the monster was about to retaliate against the police force that was shooting at him.

"Hey, Kakarrot!" Vegeta screamed and shot into the air waving his arms about wildly, trying to gain the Ozaru's attention.

Kakarrot turned his attention from the police force to the small figure calling at it, waving its arms about madly. The Ozaru growled and began to walk back over to the saiyan prince. Vegeta turned super saiyan and flew at the giant ape charging for an attack. The Ozaru roared and backhanded the saiyan prince, sending Vegeta flying backward into the lawn of Capsule Corp. Vegeta got up on one knee and looked up at the monster. Vegeta could hardly believe that Son Goku, as his friends called him, was the large monster standing in front of him. Goku took a step toward Vegeta, which put him directly in front of the saiyan prince, casting a shadow over the prone saiyan.

The Ozaru brought his leg up, intending to crush Vegeta, but a large chi blast slammed against his face making him reel backward. The Ozaru turned and looked at his attacker. Yamcha stood at the entrance to Capsule Corp. with the Z-warriors and Bulma behind him. Yamcha then launched into the air with his arms cupped at his side, "Kamehame...HA!!!"

Yamcha threw his arms forward and sent the small kamehameha at the Ozaru. The giant monkey took the weak kamehameha without taking much damage, but it still roared in outrage and swiped at Yamcha. Yamcha dodged with great difficulty, for even though the Ozaru was large it was still fast. Yamcha was soon joined by Krillin, 18, and Piccolo.

"You three keep him busy," Piccolo ordered, "I have a plan."

So the other three began to try and keep the Ozaru busy, but it was futile for the Ozaru seemed to be at the top of its senses.

Bulma ran to Vegeta and knelt down beside him throwing her arms around him, "Is it the saiyan you sensed earlier? Where is Goku?"

"That is Kakarrot," Vegeta stated flatly.

Bulma's eyes widened with horror. So she had seen a tail! She hoped that the three fighting Goku wouldn't hurt him too bad. She was grateful that Vegeta didn't use any final attack on Goku; it made her admire the saiyan prince.

The Ozaru stopped paying attention to the three beating up on him, his attention was now on the blue haired woman holding onto Vegeta. The Ozaru growled menacingly, his fangs showing threateningly. He threw his head back and roared in outrage, pounding his chest eagerly. The Ozaru threw a punch at the two on the ground, but Vegeta quickly pushed Bulma out of the giant monkey's range. The saiyan prince charged his super saiyan to level two and caught the huge fist with both hands. The blow still hurt Vegeta, making his arms feel like jelly. The saiyan went to throw a chi blast at the Ozaru, but it quickly grabbed Vegeta and slammed him to the ground. Vegeta was now greatly injured, he could barely move. The Ozaru howled and went for the finishing blow but Bulma stood in front of Vegeta's prone form with her arms out wide. In mid attack, the Ozaru stopped and its eyes widened when it saw that Bulma was in its target range.

"Goku," Bulma shouted, but then her voice softened, "it's me, Bulma. You don't want to hurt me do you?"

The Z-warriors all stopped attacking the monster after Bulma called it "Goku".

The Ozaru's face calmed and it whimpered. A sad look came across the giant monkey's features.

"It's okay Goku; we can make Vegeta better, now calm down."

The Ozaru lowered his shoulders and lowered his head in shame.

Piccolo noticed that Bulma had Goku calmed and distracted, so he took the moment to fly into the sky, charging a chi blast. He threw his arm forward sending a long beam of energy at the moon. The moon exploded in a brilliant flash. Piccolo turned and looked to Goku.

The Ozaru's eyes widened and it jolted suddenly. Then the giant monkey began to shrink and the hair began to disappear. After less than a minute, the Ozaru had reverted back to Son Goku. Goku sat on the grass, completely nude, his tail moving about slowly. He looked down at his nude body and then looked up at Bulma with a look of confusion plastered onto his face.

"Where are my clothes? What happened?" He asked her.

"Well," she said, trying hard not to look at Goku's naked body, "it seems your tail grew back and you transformed."

"Really," Goku began in a frightened tone, "I didn't hurt anybody too bad did I?"

"Vegeta," Bulma said.

Goku moved his head into a position so that he could more easily see Vegeta lying behind her, "Sorry Vegeta."

The saiyan prince lifted his head from the grass to look at Goku. Vegeta waved his hand in front of him, telling Goku to forget the whole thing, which Goku didn't have a hard time doing, for he had no recollection of the transformation.

The rest of the Z-warriors came over to Goku and asked him if he was okay. Goku nodded, but then his stomach growled loudly. He stated that he was hungry with his usual, ear to ear smile. Everyone helped Goku to his feet and led him into Capsule Corp. while Bulma and Piccolo helped Vegeta up and helped him get to his room so that the injured saiyan could get some rest.


	4. Chp 3 Bloomers, Haw, Haw

I do not own the characters of DBZ. So yeah, please don't sue me!!!!

By the way, Dragonball C stands for Dragonball Chronicles, just in case anyone was wondering...

Chapter 3

Bloomers, haw, haw!

A very naked Goku sat on a lab table in one of the many laboratories that were scattered throughout Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs hovered over him, studying the tail and also Goku's brain waves. Goku had electro-magnetic wiring sticking to the key places on his scalp, reading his brain functions. Dr. Briefs kept an eye on the monitor that Goku's brain was being scanned on; he noticed that there was a lot of activity going on within Goku's skull. The tail, however, did not explain much, it just seemed to have appeared. Dr. Briefs believed it had something to do with Goku's emotions and feelings, but he couldn't be sure.

"Goku," Dr. Briefs finally said, "Has your tail ever grown back before?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times!" Goku said cheerily.

"When did it usually come back?"

"Well, usually it grew back when I was in a threatening situation. Like when I was in the "Strongest under the Heavens" tournament and I was fighting that big dinosaur guy, just when I thought I was done for, my tail grew back making me stronger."

"Hm, so when your emotions and sense of danger hit their peek it grows back?"

"I guess so," Goku said, "You're the scientist."

"That's the only explanation I could come up with; your brain waves indicate that you are indeed dealing with some strong emotions right now, any idea why?"

"The saiyan," Bulma suggested when Goku failed to answer, "Goku and Vegeta sensed saiyan energy earlier today."

"That could be it," Dr. Briefs nodded at his daughter.

"What about me, Nappa, Raditz, Paragus, and Broly? We're all saiyans and you never grew a tail when we came to earth," Vegeta said, then turned to Dr. Briefs, "Explain that."

"Well, this one is a super saiyan," Bulma answered for her father.

"So was Broly, in fact he was the _legendary _super saiyan, Kakarrot didn't grow a tail then either."

Everyone in the room stood quietly pondering about these developments for a short moment.

"Come one guys," Goku said, breaking the silence, "quit trying to figure it out. My tail's come back plenty of times."

"But Goku," Piccolo interjected, "Do you recall getting your tail permanently removed?"

"Oh yeah," Goku said, blowing a sigh.

"Goku's right," Bulma said, "We should stop questioning it. Dad said that it may be a result of strong emotions, so let's leave it at that."

Everyone agreed, and Dr. Briefs removed the EEG wires from Goku's head and turned off the monitor. Bulma, Piccolo, and Goku were the only ones left in the room after everyone else left.

"You two know what it is, don't you?"

Bulma nodded, but Goku shrugged.

"It's the love Goku has for you," Piccolo said to Bulma, "When you told him about walking on the path of danger he began to question the consequences of your affair. Vegeta could find out and harm either of you, and Goku's emotions mixed with the fear of being found out and the tail forced itself out, giving Goku more power than he already had, so that he can more easily protect you."

"So, it's my fault that Goku nearly killed everybody?"

Goku winced, "I almost killed everyone?"

"I was exaggerating, Goku," Bulma said, looking to Goku comfortingly.

"Yes, it is partially your fault that Goku nearly hurt your friends, and nearly killed Vegeta, but you are the only one who can stop Goku when he is the giant monkey," Piccolo explained bluntly, "But now, without a moon, Goku is no longer a threat to us."

Bulma nodded, though she still hated the fact she had been one of the catalysts in the re-growth of Goku's tail, which allowed him to transform and nearly kill Vegeta. Goku had seriously been about to kill the saiyan prince before Bulma had stopped him. Piccolo was right, though, with the moon gone, Goku couldn't transform.

Goku shifted uncomfortably on the metal lab table.

"What?" Piccolo demanded irritably.

"Could you give me some clothes, I'm freezing!"

Piccolo groaned and put forth his arm, sending an invisible beam at Goku that made the saiyan's clothes materialize on him. Goku looked down at his body; he nodded, appreciating how well Piccolo had crafted the orange gi. Goku noticed that Piccolo had even added the hole for his tail.

The namekian announced that he needed to leave, but before he went he warned them again of the dangers of their affair. He then nodded to the two and left the room.

Bulma crawled onto the metal table and sat next to Goku, looking at him with concern. Goku just looked back at her, smiling lovingly. Piccolo was right, they both knew it, yet they were afraid to tell either of their spouses. Vegeta was the biggest problem, though, for he would be less understanding, and more violent. The third-class saiyan looked to Bulma and made his decision.

"Bulma," Goku began, trying to pick his words carefully, "I can't do this, I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"But, Goku…"

"No, Bulma, listen; this is wrong. We've made our decisions in life, you chose Vegeta, and I chose Chi-Chi. We can't go through with this, I'm sorry I even suggested the kiss," Goku's voice rose in anger, "I'm just so fucking stupid!"

Goku put his middle and index finger to his forehead and teleported from the room, leaving Bulma alone. Her eyes swelled with tears, and she began to weep softly.

Outside of the Capsule Corp. residence, Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Goku had done the right thing in leaving; they could not have gone on seeing each other in secret, for the consequences would be dire. Piccolo heard Bulma's quiet sobs, but he didn't care, as long as they were doing the right thing, the namekian was happy. Piccolo decided that he would stick around west city, making sure that things didn't escalate to disaster.

Chi-Chi stood by the front door of Capsule Corp. waiting for her husband to show up. She jumped in surprise when Goku materialized in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chi-Chi screamed at her husband.

"In the lab," Goku said quickly, "Let's go."

Ch-Chi didn't argue, she also wanted to leave, so she opened the door and walked out. Goku gently picked her up and began flying, followed by Goten.

On the way home Goku began to wonder if what he had done really had been the right thing to do. He loved Bulma, but he couldn't stand the fact that he was risking their lives. Vegeta could kill Bulma in anger if he found out about them secretly kissing each other behind his back. Goku looked to Chi-Chi, the woman he had been married to for many years, and tried to see anything in the woman that he liked so that he could more easily love her. He studied the woman for moment, she was decent looking, she could cook, and… and…

Goku couldn't find anything else that he liked in the woman, so he decided to work with the two things he had found, "Chi-Chi," Goku began tentatively, "you're a great cook, and you looked nice tonight."

Chi-Chi snorted, "You barely saw me all night."

"But," Goku let it drop at that; he wasn't going to try anymore.

He immediately began to regret leaving Bulma, but he kept reminding himself that it was for the best.

They landed in their yard after an hour of flying. Goku gently placed Chi-Chi on the ground and watched her walk into the house. Soon, Goten landed in the yard yawning and stretching his he walked into the house, saying goodnight to his father as he went. Goku wanted to stay outside to contemplate on what he was going to do. He walked over to the stream that went through his yard and sat down on the bank. He took off his boots and began to tug down on his pants, but they were stuck on something. Goku reached around his back to try and discern what it was, he chuckled aloud when he realized it was only his tail. He had forgotten about it. Goku used his new appendage like he had many years ago, the tail curled upward, sliding easily out of his pants. Goku then removed his pants and then took off his shirt, now only wearing his blue boxers. He dropped his legs over the edge of the bank dipping them into the cool water. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the cool water flowing against his skin. His pleasure was short-lived when he recalled what he had done an hour before.

Again, he told himself that it was necessary, but at the same time he loved Bulma, wanted her. Bulma had always been there for him; when he was hurt, upset, but mostly, she was just there. After the battle with Vegeta, Goku had many broken bones and was immobile. The first person to his side was Bulma, and immediately she had begun checking his wounds. Goku hadn't really thought about him and Bulma getting together, but during the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai tournament he had thought Bulma was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He never expected to actually go out with her, because she was with Yamcha, and Goku didn't want to interfere. So he had married Chi-Chi and never thought about Bulma in a romantic way ever again.

Goku knew the feelings were there, he just never acknowledged them directly, so they had been lain dormant for many years, until, finally, they were awakened the moment he and Bulma kissed.

Goku brought his hands up and felt his lips, remembering the kiss vividly. He loved the way Bulma's lips had felt on his own, they were soft and moist, probably from the gloss she had put on her lips. Goku never knew that he could get so much pleasure from a kiss. He brought his hand down suddenly, growling in anger.

"Stop it, Goku," he whispered to himself, "You can't do this."

The saiyan slipped into the water fully and rested his head on the bank, continuing with his thoughts. He looked down into the clear river water and, even though it was dark, he could see the silhouette of fish swimming around his legs. He smiled, remembering the day he had met Bulma.

_Goku was hungry, he held his grumbling stomach while wondering what he could have for dinner. He soon came to the edge of a cliff and he looked down and saw a water fall pouring into a large pool of water. _

_"Fish, of course!"_

_Goku leapt from the cliff's edge and grabbed onto a branch, halting his fall, but then he dropped from the branch onto a rock that was jutted out of the water. He took off his clothes and laid them in a pile at his feet. He dunked his tail into the water._

_Down in the depths of the pool a large fish lurked around, searching for food. The fish looked up to the surface, sensing movement, and it looked up and saw the tail of a monkey jerking around in the water. The fish laughed, "Ha, got ya, ya dumb-butt little monkey!"_

_The large fish erupted from the water empty-handed, for he didn't realize that the monkey had been Son Goku. Goku launched himself at the fish and kicked it in the side of the head, killing the animal. The fish submerged into the water and gently floated down. Goku dove into the water and swam down to the fish and grabbed it up._

_Goku walked down a man-made path through a grassy plain that would allow him to get to his house. He dragged the fish behind him, leaving a slippery substance on the ground behind him._

_As he walked he heard a strange noise from behind him, he turned and he yelped when a saw a large object moving toward him with great speed. He dropped the fist and took up Nyoibo, his magical staff that can extend to great lengths, and went into a defensive stance._

_The object screeched, swerved, and stopped right in front of Goku. The monkey boy grabbed the object and lifted it above his head and tossed it to the side. The object landed on its side, and it let out a high pitched moan._

_"C'mon and fight! C'mon! Fight! C'mon!" Goku challenged the monster, pumping his staff above his head threateningly._

_A teenage girl crawled out of the "monster", which actually was a car. Her hair was in a braided ponytail, held by a red bow. She pulled a pistol from a holder on her waist and fired at Goku. The bullet struck Goku's forehead, and he was knocked onto his rump. He howled in pain and threatened to attack the girl._

_Soon after the girl explained to Goku why she was there, and they ended up going to Goku's house to talk further. Eventually they introduced each other, Goku telling the girl his name, and the girls telling Goku that she was Bulma. Goku laughed, understanding that her name meant "bloomers"._

_Then they set off on their dragon ball hunt._

Goku's eyes were brimmed with tears after playing that moment in his head. He was pretty sure their friendship was ended after what he had done. He needed to feel loved at this moment, and he could only get it from Chi-Chi.

Goku dunked his head into the water and washed the dirt from his hair. He broke the surface and crawled out of the river. He grabbed his clothes and began walking to his house.

He walked into his bedroom to find Chi-Chi in bed. He quietly laid his clothes onto the floor, and removed his damp boxers. He stalked over to the bed and got under the covers, moving closer to his wife. He moved closer and closer until his body was touching hers. He began caressing her shoulder and he leaned in and kissed her neck. Chi-Chi giggled softly and turned to face her husband.

"Now, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked with a smile.

"You bet," Goku said holding his wife's hips sensually.

Chi-Chi turned over and grabbed her husband and kissed him on the lips. Goku shuddered, the kiss was not at all like the one he and Bulma had shared. Chi-Chi's lips were soft, but not at all moist. Goku fought the urge to stop, and tried blocking Bulma's image from his mind. He began to loosen Chi-Chi's nightshirt and felt her…tough skin. Goku winced, Bulma was soft, but Chi-Chi was strong and hardened after years of training with her father. Goku tried his best not to show that he was uncomfortable. Chi-Chi removed her clothing and crawled atop Goku. She planted a kiss firmly on Goku's lips, and soon they were making love.

At the same time, in the city of west, Vegeta and Bulma were in the middle of love making.

After Goku had left, Bulma had cried for many long minutes, almost a half hour was spent sobbing. She dried her eyes as best she could, but her eyes were already red and puffy. She needed Vegeta, so she had found the saiyan prince sitting in their bedroom. She jumped into his arms and began kissing him urgently. He grabbed hold of her and kissed back. Bulma didn't like the way he held her, it was much too firm and strong, Goku's grasp was lighter and more comforting, but she quickly rid of any thoughts of the saiyan who had been her friend for many years, and continued her kiss with Vegeta.

And now, Bulma was coming to her climax. Several loud moans erupted from her mouth as she fell into the final throws of the love making process.

"Oh, Son Goku!" She screamed loudly.

Vegeta's face screwed up in a look of anger and confusion, "What?"

Bulma was now red in the face, had she really just screamed Goku's name at the end of her climax? She stammered over words, but nothing sensible came out of her mouth.

Vegeta picked Bulma up and pulled her off of him, placing her next to him roughly, "Why the hell did you scream that clown's name?"

"Vegeta, I," Bulma began, usually a quick thinker she tried her best to come up with a valid excuse, she found one, "Goku was just on my mind, and I said it accidentally."

"Why were you thinking about Kakarrot during sex?"

"Well, after all that happened with him today, I guess I had him in my mind subconsciously."

Vegeta growled, got out of bed, and threw on a pair of shorts. Vegeta mumbled as he left the room, closing the door roughly behind him. Bulma just stared and the closed door for a while, feeling embarrassed, ashamed, and lonely. She wished that Goku was here to comfort her, but the thought of Goku only brought tears to her eyes and made her weep. Bulma sobbed and sobbed until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Piccolo floated high above Capsule Corp., his arms crossed, staring down at the dome shaped building. He wasn't sure what to make of these new developments. Vegeta was now angry and Bulma was the cause of it. Piccolo didn't understand the female species, nor did he understand love, though he knew the basics. He knew that it was wrong to go behind your spouse's back and commit adultery. The namekian had trouble understanding why Bulma had screamed Goku's name during sex with Vegeta. Maybe, Bulma needed Son Goku and vice versa. They needed each other, and Piccolo now understood that, he needed to make things right. He was against adultery, but Vegeta was not the best person to be with. Piccolo also knew that Goku had only married Chi-Chi, because it was brought to his attention that he had promised her that he would, though when he had promised to marry her when he was kid, he had thought marriage was something to eat. So, Goku, being a kind-hearted guy, knew that a promise was a promise so he married Chi-Chi. Piccolo had to make things right, for the sake of Son Goku and for the blue-haired woman.

Piccolo shot into the air, gleaming white energy erupting behind him as he rocketed toward Goku's house in the east.

"Gee, Chi-Chi, I'm really sorry, I didn't know it did that," Goku explained, referring to the moment when his tail had entered somewhere it should not have.

"Goku, stop," Chi-Chi said irritably, "You can make up all the excuses that you want, I don't care, now let me go to sleep."

Chi-Chi turned over on her side, facing away from Goku. Goku went to talk, but he understood the futility of it. He lay back against the headboard and sighed.

Still, he could try…

"I think it likes you." Goku jested, making his tail curl and pull the covers from Chi-Chi's shoulders.

"Goku, no… I'm tired, okay?" Chi-Chi said, pulling her covers back up.

Goku slumped back down and brought his tail away from Chi-Chi. He got out of bed and went downstairs.

He sat on the couch and closed his eyes, but he quickly opened them when he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it, revealing Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku said unhappily.

"I understand that you aren't happy with me, but what I said is the truth," Piccolo looked around the room, and then whispered, "cheating is wrong, but I know how much you care about her and I know how much she cares about you.

"Go to her, Son Goku, she needs you," Piccolo stated with a smile and a comforting hand on the saiyan's shoulder.

Goku smiled at Piccolo, "Thanks Piccolo, you really are a great friend."

Goku ran out the door and shot into the sky, aiming westward.

Vegeta had put on his battle clothes and went outside. He wasn't sure why Bulma had screamed Goku's name during her orgasm, and he didn't believe her excuses. He decided he would go into space to clear his head, also, while he was there, he would search for the saiyan he and Kakarrot had sensed earlier that day. He entered the spaceship, walked over to the controls, pressed the lift off button and sat in a chair waiting for the ship to take off.

"Take off in: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1," the computerized voice said.

The ship began to shudder and shake until it finally blasted off. He turned the gravity in the room to 200g and he began to work out.

Bulma had awakened an hour after she had fallen asleep. So now, she sat in her room wearing a large shirt, and panties underneath it. She was still upset and began crying after remembering what had happened. She tried to get back to sleep but images of Son Goku and Vegeta kept her awake. Frustrated, she finally gave up, put on a pair of slippers and went downstairs to the living room to watch TV. From time to time something on the TV show would make her laugh, but she still felt sorrow.

She noticed a small flash outside, but paid it no heed, she was too fixed on her feelings (and the television) to care about it. She heard knocking at her front door and immediately turned to look at the door. It was late, who could have been knocking on her door? She wasn't about to find out. The doorbell rang, which reverberated throughout the foundation. Now she was irritated and didn't care who was at the door, the doorbell was loud and would wake everyone in the complex if whoever it was at the door kept it up. She stormed to the door and forcefully opened it. She gasped audibly when she looked into the face of Goku. He smiled at her nervously, but she slammed the door in his face.

"Go away," she screamed loudly, so that Goku could hear, "I'm not happy with you!"

"I'm not happy with me either," she heard Goku reply; "Please let me in."

Bulma was furious now, "Goku, I don't care why you're here, just go, I don't want to talk to you!"

"But I _need _to talk to you! Bulma please let me in!" Goku pleaded.

"No," Bulma said in final.

It was silent on the other side of the door, and Bulma almost regretted it, but now she let her anger take over her sorrow so that she could more easily cope with the pain she was feeling. She turned and walked back over to the couch. She sat and continued watching her show.

Bulma heard a strange noise behind her and she turned to see Goku standing with two fingers to his forehead. She got up and went to scream at him but Goku spoke first.

"Bulma I really need to talk to you, about everything!"

"Goku, what do you think you are doing? You told me you couldn't be with me, even though you told me that you wanted to be with me, and you leave, and now you're back. What do you want?"

"I want to be with you, Bulma, I really do, and I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's too late for that, Goku…"

"Bulma, I'm sorry, I can't stand being away from you, I love you and nothing is going to change that! So what if Vegeta finds out? He can't stop me from loving you. Not even the super saiyan I sensed earlier could stop me! If all of the bad guys from the past came and tried to stop me; they couldn't! I would take them all on and win! Nothing can stop me from loving you, Bulma."

Bulma took it all in, her eyes brimming with tears, a slight smile on her lips. She jumped into Goku's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Goku, I did something terrible!"

"So did I…"

"I slept with Vegeta and at the end I screamed your name…" Bulma blushed.

Goku laughed, but stopped when he saw Bulma's look of scorn.

"Well, I did it with Chi-Chi and my tail kinda found its way to her butt."

It was Bulma's turn to laugh, "Oh no, was she mad?"

"Yeah, real mad," Goku said, "Hey, d'you mind if I take a shower?"

"You know where it's at, go ahead."

Goku released Bulma from the hug and went upstairs to find Bulma's shower. Goku looked around; the halls were lit just as a hotel hallway would be. He found Bulma's room and entered. He saw that the bed was still a mess, which Goku knew to be the aftermath of sex. He hated the thought of Bulma and Vegeta having sex, but he knew it had happened, so it was behind him and he would get over it. He entered Bulma's bathroom and started the shower water. He looked into the mirror at himself and sighed. He saw his tail moving about behind him and looked at it. He spent a minute or so just looking at it before he realized that the glass was foggy. He leaned in close to the glass and wiped the fog away. Instead of looking into his own reflected gaze, he looked into the red eyes of the Ozaru. Goku jumped back and looked down at himself frantically. He saw skin, not fur. He touched his face and it felt normal. He shivered and removed his clothes. He went into the shower and began to wash.

Vegeta sat in a chair, the ships gravity on normal. He looked out the window with wide eyes. Two circular vessels were approaching his direction, and Vegeta purposefully kept flashing the ships lights on and off, trying to get the vessel's attention. Sure enough the vessels went off course and began heading toward Vegeta's ship slowly. The two pods stopped just in front of the saiyan prince's spaceship.

After Goku got dressed he went back down stairs and sat next to Bulma. He was still a bit shaken after seeing the monkey staring at him through the glass. Bulma leaned on his shoulder and continued to watch her show. Goku noticed something; they were out in the open, anybody could come in and see them, even Vegeta.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked suddenly.

"He went to space, to do what? I have no idea," Bulma said dryly.

Goku just shrugged and put an arm around Bulma's shoulder.

Vegeta opened the airlock, only after putting on an air mask. The door to the ship opened up and Vegeta felt the pull of space but he held his ground firmly. The space pods in front of him opened, revealing the sitting form of a saiyan with armor that had one large shoulder pad, and a blue skinned, white haired soldier. The saiyan leapt from his pod and landed in Vegeta's spaceship, following the saiyan was the soldier.

"Well, well, well," the saiyan began, "Prince Vegeta, how very good it is to see you."

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded, closing the airlock, allowing them to take off their air masks.

"I am a saiyan warrior, named after the planet, you and your father. I am Dark Vegeta!"

"Who's your friend?" Vegeta asked, nodding toward the alien soldier.

"I am General Kabbage, Dark Vegeta's partner," the general said proudly.

Vegeta scoffed at the general's pride, bringing a snarl from the general.

"You will be glad to know that Freeza has been killed," Dark Vegeta said in mock respect to the prince.

"Yes, my son from the future killed the bastard," Vegeta replied with a smile.

Dark Vegeta was surprised that Vegeta knew, "Who had beat Freeza before, on planet Namek? Was it you?"

Vegeta hesitated, "No, it was… Kakarrot…"

Dark Vegeta noted the jealousy in Vegeta's voice when he mentioned Kakarrot. He would play his cards dirty he decided.

"You're not happy with Kakarrot?" Dark Vegeta asked with mock sympathy.

Vegeta didn't notice the sarcastic tone, "Kakarrot is way ahead of me! I can never break the walls that he has broken! He's a third class idiot and here I am, the prince of saiyans, having to live in the shadow of that clown!

"My wife even screamed his name during…" Vegeta stopped himself before he finished the sentence.

Dark Vegeta laughed, not needing to hear the rest of the sentence to figure out what Vegeta had been about to say, "No way! She screamed Kakarrot's name during sex? Oh man, no wonder you hate him!"

Vegeta had heard enough, he wanted to attack but Dark Vegeta continued talking.

"It's sad that you should have to live in the shadow of a low class saiyan warrior, maybe we can help," Dark Vegeta suggested.

Vegeta hated Kakarrot, but he would not rebel against him, especially teamed with a strange saiyan and his even stranger partner. Vegeta did the only rational thing he could think of at the moment: he attacked.

The saiyan prince threw a punch at Dark Vegeta, but the saiyan brought a hand up and grabbed Vegeta's fist without flinching.

"What kind of warrior are you?" the saiyan remarked sarcastically, "Attacking an opponent without knowledge of his strength? How very disappointing."

Dark Vegeta held Vegeta's fist tightly, brought his knee up and sent it powerfully into the saiyan prince's gut. Vegeta fell to the floor grasping his stomach in agony, and then he saw a white flash and was out cold a moment after.

Dark Vegeta kicked the limp form of Vegeta away from him and laughed. He turned and opened the airlock, ordering General Kabbage to grab Vegeta so the saiyan prince didn't get sucked into space. The saiyan extended his arms out, each hand pointing to either of the space pods that had been left outside of Vegeta's ship. Two beams of energy shot from his hands and destroyed the pods. Dark Vegeta then closed the airlock on Vegeta's ship, went over to the main controls, saw that it was already set to head back to earth, pressed the launch button, and sat back as the ship began its journey back to earth.

Bulma turned the TV off suddenly, literally and figuratively leaving Goku in the dark. She jumped into his lap and began kissing him passionately. She began tugging at his gi top and Goku helped her by taking it off. Bulma began exploring Goku's chest with her hands, reveling in the saiyan's muscles. Goku grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it upwards. Bulma lifted her arms above her head, allowing the saiyan to remove the shirt easily. Goku stared at Bulma's naked front, taking it in, his heart pounding in his chest. He then grabbed her by the back and pulled her in close, kissing her tenderly. Bulma began to remove her unmentionables while Goku undid his belt. Soon they were both bare, staring into each other's eyes with more passion than they had had with their spouses. Goku's tail came around from behind him, wrapped around Bulma's waist slightly and began pulling her slowly toward the saiyan. Bulma slowly lowered her head and kissed Goku, moving into a more comfortable position.

Soon after, the two friends were making love, not knowing the horrors that the next day would bring.


	5. Chp 4 The Arrival

I do not own the characters of DBZ. So yeah, please don't sue me!!!!

By the way, Dragonball C stands for Dragonball Chronicles, just in case anyone was wondering...

Chapter 4

The Arrival

Goku woke up around 6:30 a.m. the morning after he and Bulma made love. During the course of their love making they decided to move to a different room, as not to get caught, so Goku now stood in one of the guest bedrooms staring out the window at the dark blue sky that was getting lighter by the minute. He only wore his boxer shorts with his tail wrapped around the waist of them.

Goku turned to look at the sleeping form of Bulma, still naked under the covers of the bed. The saiyan smiled and walked to the other side of the bed so that he could sit down next to his lover. The tail unwrapped itself from Goku's waist and the saiyan began caressing Bulma's shoulder with his furry appendage.

Suddenly Goku shot up from his relaxed position, his muscles tensing. The tail immediately stopped its loving caress on Bulma's shoulder and began moving about nervously behind the saiyan. Goku sensed a great chi approaching earth and his hair stood on end. He looked to Bulma and saw her beautiful face just beyond the edge of the blankets; he wouldn't allow whatever it was hurt her. He grabbed his clothes and began putting them on swiftly. He rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the complex.

Goku stared into the sky and felt the chi coming closer and closer. Finally he saw something break through the clouds, moving at high speeds toward the ground. It was Vegeta's spaceship. Goku's eyes widened when he realized it was Vegeta; Goku had to hide. Just when Goku was about to hide, he noticed that there were three different chi readings coming from the ship. One was huge, another was lower than the first but still powerful, and the last of the chis was weak, but it wasn't a natural weakness, it was an unconscious person.

The ship landed with a THUD twenty yards away from Goku, the saiyan standing and staring hard at the ship. Many minutes passed before the door to the ship opened up, the ramp coming down slowly. Goku's eyes widened when he looked upon a saiyan wearing a strange set of armor that had one huge shoulder pad and a blue skinned alien wearing a set of traditional saiyan armor standing next to the saiyan. Goku noticed that the saiyan was dragging something behind him, but couldn't clearly see what it was.

"Ah, an earthling," the saiyan said in mock happiness, "My first sight of one. This will go into my journal for sure."

"What do you want?" Goku demanded more than he asked.

"Oh, we've got ourselves a brave one," Dark Vegeta commented to General Kabbage, then looked back to Goku, finally noticing the tail moving about behind him, "Oh, damn, this isn't an earthling; it's only Kakarrot."

Goku's eyebrows lowered more and his fists clenched, "You should leave."

Dark Vegeta snickered, but then looked past Goku to something beyond the earth-raised saiyan, "There we go, now _this _is my first sight of an earthling, a woman too."

Goku's eyes twitched at the mention of "woman" and he turned, seeing Bulma coming toward him, now fully dressed.

"Stay in the house, Bulma," Goku warned, putting his hand out to stop her.

"Is this the saiyan?" Bulma asked, ignoring Goku's warning "Isn't that Vegeta's ship?"

Goku nodded.

"That reminds me, is this your trash?" Dark Vegeta asked, brining the thing he was dragging out from behind him and held it out in front of it. It was an unconscious Vegeta. Dark Vegeta then tossed the saiyan prince to the ground.

"Oh my god, Goku, he killed Vegeta," Bulma said breathlessly.

"No," Goku said dryly, "Vegeta's just knocked out."

Then Goku looked to Dark Vegeta, "If you want to fight, can we fight somewhere else, with no people?"

"Now, who said anything about fighting?" Dark Vegeta mocked, "I merely came here to ask you a question, though I asked your friend Vegeta here, but he answered me with violence, so I was forced to knock the poor creature out. Hopefully you will answer me with words and not your fists," Dark Vegeta jumped from the ship, flipped and landed just in front of the prone Vegeta, "I am Dark Vegeta and I have come to earth to ask you to join me in galactic conquest, together, we three can rule the universe! The saiyans will reach a position that they would have never dreamed of reaching! Now join me, or I will be forced to kill you, Vegeta, and every living thing on this planet!"

Goku glared at Dark Vegeta for a long moment, then he spat at Dark Vegeta, the ball of mucus and saliva smacking against the armor and slowly rolled down its front. Goku let a sly smile come to his lips, though Dark Vegeta's face showed that he was not amused.

"Very well then," Dark Vegeta said softly.

Goku was blown back when Dark Vegeta rushed at Goku and punched the earth-raised saiyan in the jaw. Bulma shrieked in fear.

Dark Vegeta landed near to Bulma and looked to her, "Don't worry, you'll have your turn."

"Over my dead body!" Dark Vegeta heard from in front of him. He turned his attention to Goku, who seemed not to have been hurt, though the ground behind him was a wreck after he had skidded across it.

Goku's muscles hardened and tensed, veins rippling over his biceps and forearm. The saiyan raised on earth grunted loudly, and within that instance golden flame erupted all over his body and his hair stood up on end, a brilliant hue of yellow. Goku's eyes were narrowed dangerously, his iris now light green.

"A super saiyan," Dark Vegeta said, trying to hide his surprise.

Dark Vegeta also erupted in golden flame, almost mirroring Goku's appearance.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I once thought, but at least now I know how you were able to defeat Freeza…" Dark Vegeta said.

"Shut the hell up and fight," said Goku, his face completely nonchalant.

Dark Vegeta nodded and then disappeared, as did Goku.

Bulma looked around, but couldn't see either of the saiyans, though she soon saw bright flashes all around her and heard a loud BOOM each time a flash occurred.

General Kabbage began walking toward Bulma, cracking his knuckles loudly, "Since Dark Vegeta is busy I will have to kill you."

Bulma began to back away; she feared that Goku was too busy to notice the soldier coming toward her. She wished Vegeta would get up and save her, but she knew that wouldn't happen for a while. The general was almost upon her, his hands ready to grab her and rip her apart.

A green hand grabbed the wrist of Kabbage roughly; the general looked to the side of him and saw a namekian wearing a white cape, with white head-wrap that held a weighted purple bulb atop his head.

Piccolo tossed the General aside and went to Bulma, "Get inside; you will only make things worse if something were to happen to you."

Bulma nodded without saying a word and ran into the house, though of course she was sure to go to a room that had a window. She hoped Goku could win, because she too noticed that the saiyan was different from the other bad guys they had faced in the past.

Chi-Chi awakened and looked at the other side of the bed, which was empty. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She put her robe on and went downstairs.

Goku wasn't on the couch either, Chi-Chi noticed. She figured he had gone to Capsule Corp. for some reason. She was now furious with Goku, and she didn't care if Goku came home or not, but, then again, she did want him to come home so that she could yell at him and try to change his ways. It wasn't like Goku was doing anything important.

Krillin, Yamcha, Android 18, Gohan, and Videl flew toward the distant chis that they were feeling. Gohan knew that one of them was his father, but the other two were different, yet one of them was strangely familiar.

"It's a saiyan," Yamcha said finally, "the strange chi is a saiyan. I know it."

"How can you be sure?" Videl asked.

"Trust me, I've been dealing with saiyans for a while now, even been killed by one, this one is definitely saiyan."

Gohan nodded; it was true, the energy did feel like saiyan energy.

Soon the Z-warriors were upon Capsule Corp. and saw Goku fighting a saiyan, though to Videl, the fighting was just a series of white flashes, but with her training she caught faint images of Goku and the saiyan.

Goku slammed a fist into Dark Vegeta's cheek, drawing blood from the saiyan's nose. Dark Vegeta moved backward and sent a kick at Goku, making the earth-raised saiyan slam into the ground.

Goku pushed himself off the ground, launching at Dark Vegeta. Goku brought his hands out, his left hand above his right, and then he moved them down to his right side, his right hand now cupped over his left.

"Ka….me…ha…me," Goku said softly. He threw his hands forward, "Hah!"

A brilliant beam of blue energy erupted from Goku's hands. Dark Vegeta brought a hand down slowly, waiting for the Kamehameha to reach him. The blue energy slammed into Dark Vegeta's hand, the beam spraying energy off the sides of the saiyan's hand. Then the beam exploded on Dark Vegeta's hand, lighting everything in the vicinity.

After the smoke cleared, the saiyan brought his hand up and saw that his glove was charred and blackened.

"Strong attack, Kakarrot," Dark Vegeta admitted.

Goku hovered in midair, that attack barely hurt him; he thought to himself, I guess I'm going to have to up my game. The flame surrounding Goku began to flicker madly and blue electricity began to dance wildly around the saiyan raised on earth. Goku's hair became finer and spikier than before, and his facial features became more intense. Goku cupped his hands at his side again.

"Block this," he shouted to Dark Vegeta, "KamehameHA!"

Goku threw his arms forward and the energy blast's width was bigger than before and it seemed to be traveling faster.

Dark Vegeta brought his hand back and formed a large ball of energy and tossed it down at the Kamehameha. The two energy blasts slammed into each other sending a small wave of invisible energy in every direction. Some of the windows of the Capsule Corp. building shattered and Videl was nearly blown away, but, luckily, Gohan was able to grab onto her.

Dark Vegeta cackled, "Now what, Kakarrot? If you end the blast then my blast will explode, destroying this building with that woman in it!"

Goku felt stupid for falling into such a trap, but moreover, he felt rage. Goku knew that his next move was risky, for it used up a lot of energy, but it was the only thing he could think of. He sent more energy into his Kamehameha and it began to lift Dark Vegeta's ball of energy into the air towards the saiyan. Goku kept sending more energy into his blast until Dark Vegeta's ball was being pushed at high speed.

Dark Vegeta's evil smile turned into a frightened gape as he saw his own attack being sent back up at him. He held his hands out and caught it, but the Kamehameha was too powerful and he was engulfed.

The Kamehameha kept pushing Dark Vegeta and his attack further up in the air until it got high enough into the sky. Goku ended the blast and his hair changed to normal as his energy ran out. He fell to one knee, struggling to keep himself up. He looked up just in time to see a huge, multicolored explosion. It thundered loudly, making the Z-warrior's ears ring.

Goku smiled and fell to the ground, feeling satisfied.

Gohan landed next to his father, "Dad, I'll go to Master Karin's place and get some senzu."

With that, Gohan shot into the air, taking Videl with him. The other Z-warriors landed and cheered for Goku, which brought Vegeta into consciousness. Immediately Vegeta jumped to his feet looking around frantically.

"It's okay Vegeta," Yamcha said, "Goku beat the saiyan."

"No he didn't," Krillin said nervously, looking up into the air.

Sure enough the saiyan was rocketing down toward earth and landed in a smoking heap.

Goku weakly turned his head to look at Dark Vegeta. Goku shivered in fear, now what? Could Vegeta hold Dark Vegeta off while Gohan retrieved the senzu beans?

The saiyan coughed and snarled menacingly as he shakily got up.

"Strong attack, Kakarrot," Dark Vegeta said, "Damn strong attack!"

Dark Vegeta began walking toward Goku, but noticed Vegeta was awake, "Oh, Vegeta, good morning, you slept a long time."

"Go to hell," Vegeta screamed as he transformed into a level two super saiyan.

"You too, huh? Why am I not surprised?"

Vegeta launched at Dark Vegeta and began a series of melee attacks that Dark Vegeta dodged, blocked, or took head on. It was Dark Vegeta's turn to underestimate his opponent, for the attacks that the saiyan prince did get in, hurt the saiyan badly. The saiyan grabbed onto one of Vegeta's arms and threw him into the sky. Dark Vegeta bent low, charging a strong energy blast. He then straightened quickly, throwing his arm up letting the chi blast fly up toward the saiyan prince. Vegeta brought his right arm over his left shoulder and began building energy in it. The blast was right on him. Vegeta sent his right arm out wide, deflecting Dark Vegeta's chi blast, and sending right back at the saiyan. Dark Vegeta puffed out his chest and allowed the blast to hit him, but instead of damaging him, he seemed to absorb it.

Vegeta growled when he realized the attack was just a feint; there was actually no power within the blast whatsoever. Dark Vegeta smiled wickedly at the saiyan prince and winked.

"Damn you," Vegeta said under his breath, thinking of another attack plan.

No one had noticed him slip away, which benefitted him. He had been able to slip into the dome shaped building to carry out his self-given mission: kill the blue haired girl. General Kabbage pressed the button on his scouter and it began reading the power levels of everyone inside of the building. He found a small power just on the floor above him; he snickered and decided to check this being first. He snuck up the stairs and went down the hall way until he found the door that had a room within that held the weak power level. He brought his hand back and curled it into a fist. He then punched the door down, drawing a feminine scream from the inside.

Kabbage entered the room looked at Bulma with an evil smile.

"What do you want with me," Bulma asked defiantly.

"Well, I'm going to kill you, but first, I want to have some fun," Kabbage said, emphasizing the word "fun".

Piccolo flew through the shattered window of the room and stood in front of Bulma.

Kabbage's seemingly superior attitude was crushed when the namekian came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Bulma," Piccolo apologized, "I should have killed him beforehand."

"That's okay, just do it now."

Kabbage turned to run, but Piccolo stretched his arm out and grabbed the general by the hair and pulled him back. Piccolo grabbed the general by the throat with his other hand and released the hair. The namekian walked to the window and threw Kabbage out. He then jumped out grabbed the general again, but this time he brought his other hand to the general's face.

"Burn in hell," Piccolo screamed in Kabbage's face.

Then he let a large chi blast escape from his open palm, blowing the general to pieces.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but he was deserving of such an end," Piccolo replied, sending a sly smile over his shoulder at the blue-haired woman.

"Agreed," Bulma said, returning the smile in full.

Then Piccolo floated down to the ground to continue watching Vegeta fight Dark Vegeta.

Vegeta let forth a large volley of chi blasts, which was one of his signature moves. Dark Vegeta flew up through the chi blasts dodging and evading with ease, slowly but surely making his way up to Vegeta. The saiyan prince growled and ended his volley, bringing one arm in front of him.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta screamed, a large light blue ball forming in front of his palm. He then threw it downward at the ascending saiyan. The large ball of chi was slow but powerful, yet the saiyan was too close to dodge it, so he was hit fully by the blast. The attack stuck to its name when it exploded upon Dark Vegeta, breaking some of the saiyan's armor and damaging him more than a little.

The saiyan cursed as he was blown to the ground by the attack. Getting up, Dark Vegeta noticed he had landed near Kakarrot, who was glaring at him.

"You should have left when you had the chance," Goku said weakly.

"Shut up, Kakarrot, I'm still more powerful than you or that pathetic Vegeta."

Then Dark Vegeta launched himself into the air, wincing in pain as he went as result of Vegeta's attack.

"Back for more?" Vegeta asked with a cocky smile plastered onto his features.

Dark Vegeta went to reply but he sensed something behind him. He turned and saw General Kabbage being thrown out of a window, followed by a namekian. The namekian grabbed a hold of Kabbage, brought a hand to the general's face, screamed at him, and then blew him away. Dark Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, having just witnessed the death of the closest person to a friend he had had in a long time.

Dark Vegeta roared with rage and the golden aura around him flickered wildly. His muscles bulged and his power multiplied as his super saiyan form ascended. His eyes were white and veins rippled all over his muscles. He flew full speed at the namekian, ready to tear him apart.

Piccolo had just landed when he heard Bulma scream, "Piccolo, look out!"

The namekian sensed a great power coming at him and turned just in time to see Dark Vegeta coming at him.

Dark Vegeta used his arm as he would a sword and sliced through Piccolo's waist, severing the namekian in half. Bulma screamed and turned away from the window, her eyes closed tightly.

Dark Vegeta's chest heaved heavily and his breathing seemed labored, as if he was struggling to keep himself sane. He screamed loudly, his voice amplified by his energy.

Goku reached out with his mind until it reached Vegeta, "_Vegeta, can you still make an artificial moon?_"

"I might…wait, you can't seriously be thinking about turning into the Ozaru?"

"_What other options do I have? You need to make that artificial moon now, while Piccolo holds the saiyan off._"

"But Piccolo was just killed," Vegeta argued, reminding Goku that Piccolo had just been torn in two.

"_Did you forget that he can regenerate? Look at him._"

Vegeta looked to Piccolo and saw the namekian's lower half erupt from his upper. The namekian's legs were covered with slime and strange mucus looking stuff clung also to his violet pants. Vegeta snickered and returned his attention to Goku, "Alright, I'll try and make that moon," but then Vegeta looked down to Dark Vegeta, noticing that he had a tail, "What about that fool saiyan? He has a tail as well."

"_Don't worry about him; Krillin is already on that task._"

Krillin snuck up by Dark Vegeta, he was gaining good ground, for the saiyan was still in a fit of rage. The small, bald man made his way over to the backside of the saiyan. His heart pounded in his chest, hoping the saiyan would not turn around and notice him.

Luckily, the saiyan's tail was not wrapped around his waist, but was stuck out behind him, jolting about out due to the fit of rage.

"Ki-En-Zan," Krillin whispered, putting his right hand above his head.

A bright yellow disc of chi appeared above Krillin's hand and he threw it forward. The disc hit its mark, cutting Dark Vegeta's tail off. Quickly Krillin began running away from the saiyan.

Dark Vegeta howled and he turned and saw his tail on the ground jerking about wildly before ultimately lying dead on the grass. His anger kept growing. First General Kabbage and now his tail, what more could these earthlings take from him? Dark Vegeta turned and saw the little bald man running away, but didn't bother with him, for the namekian was on him.

Piccolo began a series of attacks that really didn't do anything against the saiyan. Dark Vegeta laughed, thinking the namekian was actually trying to hurt him. Dark Vegeta threw a punch, but Piccolo split into two Piccolo's and began their assault on the saiyan. Dark Vegeta was getting frustrated, which was a good thing, because he didn't notice Vegeta trying to make the artificial moon.

Vegeta held his hand up and a bright ball appeared, but it flickered out almost immediately. He closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to remember how he had done it those many years ago. He heard the loud grunts of Piccolo every time the saiyan struck the namekian. Vegeta needed to do this, to save everyone, even Kakarrot. He lifted his arm again and tried it over. A bright ball of energy appeared and began to flicker, but then it became extremely bright. Vegeta laughed triumphantly and threw the ball into the air.

"Burst and mix!" Vegeta screamed, curling his hand into a tight fist.

The bright ball exploded until it was a large, bright circle in the sky. The creation of the artificial moon had drained Vegeta of his remaining chi and he fell to the ground, exhausted.

Goku looked up into the sky as the bright ball exploded, forming into the artificial moon. He smiled when he saw that it had worked, but then it twisted into a toothy scowl. Goku's heart thundered in his chest and he began to grow, his clothes tearing off of him. His face protruded into a snout and he let out a monstrous roar.

Goku finished his transformation into the Ozaru and got up from his prone position. The giant monkey looked around until he saw Bulma in one of the windows of Capsule Corp. She looked frightened but then she glanced down at Dark Vegeta, who was still busy fighting the now four Piccolos' that were attacking him.

"Goku, get the saiyan, he's the bad guy!" Bulma shouted to the Ozaru.

The giant ape looked down and noticed the saiyan fighting Piccolo. The Ozaru recognized Piccolo as a friend and was instantly furious with saiyan for hurting the namekian. He roared and brought his foot up, readying for an attack.

The four visages of Piccolo stopped attacking Dark Vegeta and began backing away from the saiyan, one-by-one morphing into each other to create a single Piccolo.

"Good luck," Piccolo said with mock respect to the saiyan, smiling slyly as he turned about, getting out of the Ozaru's attack range.

Only then did Dark Vegeta notice the looming shadow around him. He looked up just in time to see a large foot come crashing down upon him. The saiyan lifted his arms to catch the foot, but all it did was slow the attack down. The Ozaru was still able to complete the stomp, finishing the saiyan off. The giant monkey removed his foot and saw the saiyan, who was beaten, bloody and still able to move.

Dark Vegeta was badly damaged, yet he still had enough energy to fly away and heal, so that's what he did. Dark Vegeta got up as fast as he could with a grunt of pain, and he shot into the sky and out of sight. Piccolo went to go after him, but Vegeta stopped him.

"He's weak," Piccolo stated, "I can finish him."

"No," Vegeta demanded, "If anyone is going to finish him it's going to be me. He humiliated me, and I'm not soon to forgive him. Next time he shows his ugly face, I'll kill him."

Piccolo nodded, granting Vegeta's request, he then turned and sent Bulma a message telepathically, telling her to make Goku stand still.

So Bulma called Goku over to her and she began to talk sweetly to him, allowing Piccolo the time to fetch Krillin, making the small man use his energy disc attack.

"Ki-En-Zan!"

Krillin let fly his bright disc of energy steered it toward Goku's tail, slicing right through it. The giant ape jerked and began to transform back into the saiyan known as Son Goku. No one cheered, knowing that the saiyan was still on earth somewhere, planning his next attack.


	6. Epilogue

I do not own the characters of DBZ. So yeah, please don't sue me!!!!

By the way, Dragonball C stands for Dragonball Chronicles, just in case anyone was wondering...

Epilogue

Two months have passed since Dark Vegeta attack on the Z-warriors. Bulma and Goku still saw each other secretly. Neither Vegeta, nor Chi-Chi knew about it.

Today happened to be one of the days Bulma was out with Goku, they were eating at a nice restaurant in a city on an island far to the south. Goku had ordered many plates of almost everything on the menu, while Bulma had a steak with a small salad for the side. She just giggled at Goku's bad table manners; the disgusted faces of the other patrons had her laughing even harder.

After the meal, they started talking.

"What's it like not having your tail again?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I do kind of miss my tail, but I haven't forgotten how to do without it, so it's alright, I guess."

"Two months ago, when you fought that saiyan, why did Vegeta let him go? Was it for good intentions?"

"I don't know, I was a giant monkey at the time, it may have been for good intentions," Goku said, honestly.

Bulma just smiled at Goku lovingly, "Alright then. Come on, let's go."

The secret lovers left the restaurant and made their way through the dark streets of the city. They found a bench in the city's central park and began kissing each other, which brought a couple of odd stares from people walking by, but the two didn't care, they continued kissing ignoring the looks people gave them.

Deep within a forest, in a gloomy cave sat Dark Vegeta. He still wore his saiyan armor, though it was surely tattered and broken.

"One day," Dark Vegeta whispered into the blackness, "I will have my revenge, and when that day comes, you will all be sorry!"

Then he laughed evilly, loudly, the sound echoing through the forest and into the nearby city.

"Shut the hell up!" a voice from far off said.

"Sorry," Dark Vegeta replied loudly.


End file.
